


[Fanart and doodles] My notebook

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [24]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, Nonfiction, Notebook, Sketchbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: I got this notebook/sketchbook that I'm going to paint and doodle in, so I'll post everything here. This thing is going to be very multifandom and eclectic, I think. Hope you'll like some of it!





	1. Isak and Even




	2. David and Matteo with clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m having fun, painting in my very inspiring notebook. I think maybe this little thing might help me try out some new techniques and ways to do things. Have some David and Matteo!


End file.
